Three girls on a road in Konon
by Nekai
Summary: Three girls find their true selves in the town and forest of Konon


This story is about me Dani and my sister Melissa, and are friend Bonnie.  
We are trying to find all the seven (7) Suzacku worriors. They were taking a book back to the library, and Bonnie took the book back,  
Dani herd a noise. Dani looked around for the noise.  
"Whats wrong Dani?" Melissa asked. "I thought I herd something. Did you here something?"Dani replied/asked.  
"No, I didn't here anything." Melissa replied.  
"Oh ok." Dani said. She herd it again. " there it goes again."  
"What whent again?" Bonnie asked. "The noise I just herd. Come on follow me. It's like calling us."Dani said  
while she whent up some stairs.  
They whent up the stairs into a dark room. Then a bright red light  
swallowed them. When they opened thier eyes they were somewhere else.  
"I don't think we're in the library anymore." Melissa said.  
"Well duh." Dani and Bon said together.  
They were traped by bandits.  
"Oh grate, how do we get out of this mess?" Dani asked sarcastically. Then out of know where a guy gumps out and in a flash all the bandits were  
on the ground in pain.  
He looked at them, and said, "I am Tamahome. Please come with me."  
So they followed him to a palace.  
"Where are we?" asked the girls. "My name is Hotohori, you are in Konon." Hotohori said, then they followed  
him to his people and then said, "I have found the three (3) Suzaku  
preastices!"  
Then all the people bowed to the girls, and they were about to faint.  
"what do you mean preastices of Suzaku?!?" Bonnie asked.  
"YAH!?!" Dani and Mo said together. "We needed female vergins to rule all of Konon, but now we have three (3). Now tell me, are all of you vergins, what are your names, also how old are  
you?" asked Hotohori.  
"My name is Bonnie Hinakin, I am 16 and a vergin. your shoes are weird  
looking." informed Bonnie. "My name is Melissa Frederic or Mo, I am 18, and yes i am a vergin. What's  
up with that box thingy on your head?" Melissa informed. "My name is Danielle Frederic, but every one calls me Dani. Yes I'am the little sister of momo. I am 16 and I am a vergin. Why don't you keep your  
hair down you would look better you know." Dani informed. "Ok then, the shoes are very fashonable these days, the box keeps my hair  
out of my face, thats all." said Hotohori. While they were talking Tamahome disodeared. They couldn't make fun of his  
dressing. Then someone came in. She itnroduced herself to everyone.  
"My name is Narico,nice to meech you all. Your hines there is a pile of  
wood blocking an entery wary, shall I move them sire?" asked Narico.  
"Yes, please" replied Hotohori. So they all whent out side to the ruble and Narico started to move the suff  
away, but how could she do it?  
"How do you do that?" the girls asked. "I am one of the seven (7) suzaku worriors,and my power is trength. See my  
mark is right here oh my chest." Narico replied.  
"Oh, well do you need any help?" Dani asked  
"Nope, I can do this myself. You should get into your new close" Narico  
replied.  
Back in the real world Christina is reading the book.  
Back in the book Bon, Mo, and Dani are getting into thier new clothes. " You girls look very nice in them, there is someone you should meet, now. Before you go there is something you should now about me, my mark. It's on  
my neck it's proof that i am a Suzaku worrior." said Hotohori. After that they whent to meet the person, and when they saw the person they were stunded and whent "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK" because it was the guy  
they were saved by. He introduced hiself to the girls.  
"My name is Tamahome and this is my mark, proof that I am a worrior. My  
mark look at for head. I come to protect you three." said Tamahome.  
They said there names because the nararter doesn't wanna right it. after that they were wondering around and talking about the guys. The girls got bored, so they asked if they could go hores riding. Hotohori said yes, but  
then Tamahome whanted to go with them just in case they got hurt or something. They let him go with them. When they saw how many horses they  
had, they were one horse short so some one would have to ride with  
Tamahome. So bonnie agreed (whanted) to ride with Tamahome. They both blushed when they got on the horse. Dani and Mo laughed too. It was getting really quiet so Dani littened the mood with some jockes but they were dumb.  
"Those whent over my head" Bonnie and Mo said together. Back in the real world Christina is mad because she likes Tamahome. So she  
whanted to strangle Bonnie. Christina threw the book to get rid of some  
maddnes, and then picked up the book and started to read again. Back in the boooook they are heading back to the palace because Tamahome is whing that his butt herts. Then all of a suden Tamahome's horse goes crazy and Bonnie fell off!! Mighty Tamahome catches her. The other girls looked around to see what spooked the horse. They saw a man hidden in the bushes.  
The girles were scared, well a lil. The man steped forward, so did  
Tamahome. Even thow he was in pain.  
"Give me the girls, and I might let you live." said the man. "You will never get them, not while I'm here. Leave and I might spare your  
life." Tamahome said in a stern voice.  
"What do you whant with us? We were going home thats all! lets go" Dani  
said.  
"You will never gte away!! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"the man said.  
"Go and I will spare you." Tamahome said again. The man charged but he mised, and Tamahome hit him so hard it killed him. They whent on. When they all got back to the palace Dani was so happy to be back that she leaped up and well didn't come down. she looked down and  
saw that she was flying. They didn't think much about it, but when they told Hothori about it he was amused by it. Hotohori was woried about them,  
though. After telling him what happened the girls whent to bed. They all couldn't sleep so they talk for a long time, when they looked at the whatch it was 12:00 at night. Someone was knocking at the door. When they opened the door it was only Narico, (she's a guy). They all figured that out a long time ago. He whanted advise about how to get a guys attention, even thow Narico  
is a guy. "You should be youself, and be a little funny. Question, do you know any  
other worriors that are cute?" Dani asked.  
"I don't now, I've never met the others yet. Sorry all I now are those  
two." Narico replied softly.  
"Thats ok, well do you guys feel like going to bed now?" Dani asked.  
They all agreed, so they all whent to bed. The next day was slow and  
boring. Back in the real world, Tara whent in the same place where Christina was. Then they were sucked in the book just like the other girls were! The light was blue this time. Then Keskei, Mo and Dani's older brother saw the bright light and whent to it. when he saw where the light came from he started to  
read as well.  
Back in the book, Tara and Christina landed in front of the emperror of Sedeu. He looked much older than Hotohori did. He had wrinkles. He had a man by him. He was named Knokago. He was very handsom. He's tall with blond  
hair. "What are your names, how old are you, and if you are vergins. Then we will  
see if they are the preastisces os Sedeu." Knokago said to them. "My name is Tara Rease. I am 14 and I am a vergin, would you think?" Tara  
said (where's the kings eyes?)  
"My name is Christina Seavy. I am 15. What am I chop liver? Yes i am  
vergin." Christina said (I don't think i should have said that.) "My name is Knokago one of the Sedeu seven. I will help you in any way i  
can." He said while taking off his helmet.  
The gils whent nuts, and said in thier mind (He's a butiful blond super  
hunk!!)  
The emperror called an attack on Konnon. His army was at the border of  
Konnon when Hotohori learned of it and sent his force out. Dani, mo, and bonnie were swept up agian in red light, and was sent back home where they landed on keskei. They made a desision on who should stay and who would go get saplies. They figured that they would be staying there  
for a while. Mo stayed with Keskie and Dani and Bonnie whent to go get  
saplies. When they came back the girls were swept up with red light and sent into the book. They landed on hotohori, he was sleeping. Dani landed  
on his chest, Mo landed on his legs, and Bon landed on his feet. He was  
really out of breath, but so happy to see them again. When he got his  
breath back he hugged them all. "I am so glad that you are back saftly. Utendence take them to thier room so they can get some rest, so you can wake up bright and early." Hotohori said while sending them off to bed. They were taken to thier chambers at once, when they met Narico. he was very happy to see them too (he couldn't  
sleep).  
"Ho your back ho yipi kayaya!!" Narico yelled.  
"We're hapy to be back as well! Could we get some sleep, we can talk  
tomarow." Bonnie asked. "Of course! We'll talk all day tomarow. Seya tomarow then. Nighty night!"  
Narico replied while walking off to her own bed. They got to thier room and whent to bed in an instant. The next day they  
were woken up with a lot of noise. Hotohori was being mean to them. The  
girls got up and got dressed in normal close, well normal for them. Hotohori told Dani, Mo, and bon that they were gone for three months, he  
told them that troubles have gotten worse. "I must ask a favor from you girls, as the emperor you three must find the  
reamaning four suzaku woriors." Hotohori said. The girls said they would look for them. Then they decided to ask Narico and Tamahome if they would like to come with them. They found Narico and  
asked where Tamahome was.  
"Tamakins isn't here anymore said that he needed to make some money and  
then visit his family." Narico replied.  
"Oh poor Bonnie he didn't wait for you." Dani teased.  
"OH SHUT UP!!!!" Bonnie yelled, then she decked Dani in the face, she  
missed. "Hey hey hey! don't get so hasty here. We can go find Tamahome. I'll go  
with you, ok?" Narico asked. "ok, oh thank you thank you thank you for goibg with us since we don't now  
our way around Khonon." The girls said together. Then the girls whent to go see Hotohori to inform him they were leaving to  
find Tamahome. While Narico got into some guys clothes. They found him  
asked if they could find Tamakins and the last worriors.  
"All by your self, that too dangerous." Hotohori replied "We'll be fine besides Narico is coming with us, see in guys clothes you  
didn't even recanise her, him." mo told him. "Fine I will give you the only thing we have to finding the last worriors.  
The scroll" Hotohori said in a worried voice. "We will be very carefull Hotohori, we promise" Bonnie said thinking about  
Tamahome. " Yah all you whant to do is find Tamahome and bring him home, heh heh heh"  
Mo said smiling greedily.Bonnie kicked her in the shines."Ooooooowwww"  
"Would yah stop being mean to me!!!" Bonnie yelled  
"Yah we had are fun, lets go already." Dani said  
They started off, but thier was a hores problem again so Bon rode with  
Narico. Dani rode as well, She didn't whant to spooke anyone.  
"So it's been to long." Bonnie said glumily.  
"Yah it's been three months but you made it back. Tamakins will be real happy to see you guys, because when you guys left he just lost it and ate  
plates. you guys really should of seen it." Narico taold them happily. "How did it get so darck all of a sudden, and so quickly??" Mo wondered. Then all of a sudden Narico's horse got spooked and Bonnie landed on her  
bum. She was ok though. Some one walked out of no where.  
"Tell me what you're doing here." It said. "Look it's the grim reaper!!" Mo yelled. It was only Tamahome. Bonnie got  
up and stared into his gaze.  
"These last three lonley months have felt like thousands of years."  
Tamahome said to her. They hauged "Um....Bonnie what are you doing??" Dani asked. They turned away from each  
other embaressed.  
"Tamahome who are these people??" A man asked.  
"These girls are the three preastisess of Suzaku, Bonnie, Dani, and Mo. This guys gay *whap!* ow...I mean this guy is a nother Suzaku worrior like me." Tamahome replied to the man. All of a sudden Dani was grabed and was  
taken away! Arows thlew after Danielle was taken. Narico grabed Mo and Tamahome grabed Bonnie and hid behind trees. When Dani was captured she bit  
him and he let go of her.  
"You have a very healthy bite preastis of Suzaku." The man said while  
blowing on the bite.  
"Hoo are you, and are you one of the Suzaku sven, cause if you are  
your....cute." Dani said inbarrest of what she just said to the man. "Well i am one of the Suzaku seven and this is my mark, see. You think i'm cute...oh my name is Chichiri, I use magic." Chichiri said while taking off  
his mask.  
"Oh yes i think you're cute either way." Dani said to him. They herd a screamso they ran to it, and it was Bonnie who screamed. Dani saw what they screamed at and screamed too. The site of it was gorifying! Chichiri wraped  
his arms around Dani so she wouldn't have to look at it.  
"Hey who are you?" Tamahome demanded. "Know not the time for introductions. We need to get the girls away from  
this place." Chichiri replied.  
When they got to a hotel every one introduced themselves to him and  
visaversa. Then two men came in and said"Theves are about to storm the  
western gate." "Ha money time! time to kick some bandit butt." Tamahome said and ran off to do his job. When he got back he was counting his money, then every one  
whent to bed. The next day Dani, Bon, and Mo herd Tamahome pack Dani's  
horse. "Hey Tamahome where are you going, such early in the morning?" They Asked  
together.  
"Yah with my hores." Dani added hovering by him. "Oh I didn't mean to wake you guys up. If you whant you whant to you can try to wake Narico up and come with me. I didn't know you could fly, sorry  
but you can fly so you don't need a horse now." Tamahome said.  
"I figured it out yesterday so don't panick. It's still my horse." Dani  
told him while going back into the room. The girls got dressed and then tried to wake Narico up. They tried anything and everything they could find, but perfume. So Mo got out her perfume and stuffed it under Narico's nose. She woke up like she was going to die. They got thier stuff packed up and onto the horsess in no time. Dani road with chichiri, Don road with Tamahome, and Mo road with Narico. They were off to Tamahomes house, YAY. When they got there the kids were very happy to see  
him.  
Have all of you been good while I was away?" Tamahome asked. They all  
nodded. They whent inside the house.  
"Hey big brother who are they? Is one you'r wife?" asked Yockodon. "NO WAY!! I would never get married to any of them!!!!" Tamahome yelped he  
was blushing, tooo. "We're just school kids!! We're not ready to get married yet!!" The girls  
said lowdley. All of a sudden Trowa walked in and said " I think i'm in the wrong story,  
I'll let myself out, heh heh."  
"Um...yah...Trowa I think you need to go that way ^" Mo said laughing.  
"He's from Gundom Wing."  
All of a suden Yokodun fell to the floor panting. "Oh no she has a fever. Get her into bed, and bring some more blankets. Get  
some water so she can take this." Dani told her bigger brother (not  
Tamahome). Yokodon looked better after she took the medican. "Whew....she looks better. Hey bonnie would you like to go with me to get some water? Since she looks better she'll need to drink a lot of water."  
Dani said.  
"Sure i'll come with you.*whisper* could you ask Chichiri if you could barrow his hat?? Just in case a nother Kuto comes?" Bonnie asked "I just  
have a bad feeling that's all"  
"Sure, um...Chichiri could I barrow your hat, pleaz?" Dani asked him.  
"Sure you can, but don't brake it." Chichiri replied.  
"Thanks, don't worry i won't. Come on let's go." Dani said smiling and  
putting his hat on. It was really big on her head. They left to get the water. When they got to the small stream they took a drink for themselfs. They got the water and was about to go back when a larg man walked out from no where. He swung his axe at Dani, but missed by an inch. Her hat fel off  
and Chichiri's hands poped out of the hat and blasted the man away from  
her, and he vanished again. THe hat floated off her back and landed in  
front of her, and Chichiri came out. "Are you two ok?? It was good thinking to take my hat." Chichiri told them. "Yes, we're ok i'm just got a scratch thats all. We should get this water  
to Yokodon." Dani said smiling up at him.  
"I told you he would come" Bonnie whispered to Dani. "Ok you win." Dani whispered back. When they opened the door the man was  
back and everyone was tied up by some kind of magic.  
"Big sisters come get me down" pleaded Yokodon. "Stand back you two i'll handle him."Chichiri told them, and they stepped back. Chichiri got them all free with no problem.The man tried throwing  
magic at him but Chichiri just swung his staff and disopiered. The man tried to disopear again, but Narico got him first and brocke his arm so he  
couldn't leave. "Why are people trying to kill them?" Narico asked huridly. The man said nothing and died. Tamahome said his goodbye's and they were off back to the  
palace. Dani didn't ride this time. "Oh is see you have found your special talent already, and I missed it. Oh  
well." Chichiri told her.  
"Oh yah well....it's no big deal. Come on let's go." Dani told him. She flew by his side the whole time and he didn't mind. When they got to the  
palace the gils told Hotohori what hapened. He was pleased to see a new face. They got comfy when al of a suden theves got into the palace and. The  
door to the room they were in opened with a bang. they were the theves!  
They were to quick for the guys to get and got Mo!  
"No you don't!" Hotohori yelled and whent after the man who had mo.  
"Une Shedado!" The man said and wolfs came out of no where. Mo didn't really mind getting captured by this guy cause he was hot, and got to look at his butt the whole time. When he got to a place where stoped he tied mo  
up in a chair.  
"Why is this place so dirty?" Mo asked  
Uh...we just havn't cleaned it yet." He replied. "If you untie me I can clean it for you" Mo offered. Just then another man  
came in he was cute as well.  
"Does she even know she's a hostage?" The second man asked. "No i don't think so." The first man replied. While they were talking to  
each other, a small dager fell into Mo's hands. "How did this get into my hands?" Mo said out loud to herself. She cut the ropes that was on her, and pointed it to the first man. Who she herd his name was Genro, and said, "Akuji Rei Ha!" and water came out of it. Genro had a magical fan which he used and fire came flying at the water but the water over ruled it. So had beaten him, The two men were flushed out the  
door from all the water. Mo couldn't beleive what she had done to the hotie. Mo rushed over to Genro and saw that he was alive. She was happy to  
see that. "I am so glad that you're still alive, I will never do that to you again."  
Mo told him, and gave him a kiss on the cheack. "I hate girls, but you are the only girl who has ever cared for me, and you are the nicest one ever too." Genro said while getting up. Just then Dani  
was flying ny when she spotted them and whent down and huged Mo. "I was so worried about you" Dani told her. Just then Merl walked in and said, "Hey thats my line! So you can't use it!" (She's from EscaFlowne).  
"Hey narorater stop puting odd people in this story!" They yelled.  
"Fine, just get back to the story why don't yah!" The narorater said,  
"anyaways."  
"Why did you kidnap my sis?" Dani asked sternly. "Um....well I geuss because she's good looking, and now I now that she's a  
good fighter." Genro replied, smiling at Mo. "Uh..........by the way do you have a mark on u? Like a Chines simbol?" Mo  
asked blushing like crazy. "Oh uh yah i do, it's on my arm, and my real name is Tauski. Genro is just my nick name." Tauski replied while showing his mark. "How did you spray us  
with all that water?"  
"I don't know, this dager just poped into my hand. I said something and water came out, and i actually remember it!!" replied mo, then there was  
light and a sheeth poped into mo's hand, to put the dagger away. "We should go back to the palace know, I'll go ahead and tell them i found  
you safe and sound." Dani sajested.  
"How can you get there faster than we can?" Tauski asked. "Ha ha, do you even now how I got here? I flew, hello. It only takes a few  
minutes to get back." Dani replied. She left to the palace to tell the  
others.  
"So what do we do know? Uh...do you have any horses to ride back to the palace? I'm only going back if I git to ride with you though." Mo told him.  
"Do you like me or some thing?" Tauski asked.  
"Yes i do, why?" Mo asked blushing hard.  
"Uh..because i like you too?" Tauski replied also blushing hard. "Oooh, well uh....lets get going shall we??" Mo sajested still blushing. "Oh yah sure I'll go get a horse." Tauski said while he whent to go get a  
horse.  
Dani came back to tell them they could come back now. "You could have have started to leave. By the way where you meet this red  
head?" Dani asked "Oh...uh...this is Tauski and he's one of those suzoku worriors. He's mine! He can shoot out fire with his fan. It's cool." Mo replied. They were of to  
the palce at last. When they got there, they were greeted with smiles. Until they saw Tauski. Mo told them everything, so they wouldn't hurt him. They whent inside to get worm and eat. This made the desision to go find the reamaining worriors, first they whent to bed because it was late. When the girlsw slept Tamahome wrote a note to Bonnie saying where and why he  
left. Thr next day, Bonnie woke up to find Tamahome gone. She found the note but couldn't read it. So she whent to show it to Hotohori. He read it  
to himself, Then told her what was on it. It said: Dear bonnie,  
I left to the palace of Sedeu. I will come back when you find the last  
worriors. I left to make a truths with them so you will be safe to find  
them. I hope you will understand why I left. Love Tamahome. Bonnie was hary broken, but ahe stood up and whent to tell the other girls that they would leave right after breakfast. When Bonnie got dressed she found a sword had apeared on her bed. She picked it up and unsheathed it. It said regoshedagohoy, Lightning would come out of it. She resheathed it  
and put it on her belt. Then Dani got a sword, too. Mo was a little mad that she got a dagger not a sword. Then she herd a small voice that said  
that when she is in danger it would transform into a sword. She was now happy, too. Dani figured out the words to her sword were, Shego ago hai!  
Fog that only the enimeis could see would fume out. They saw that there hilts were the same. So they put them together to see them better. Then all  
of a sudden lightning, water, and fog came out at the same time. They  
pulled them away quickly.  
"Your swords and my dagger is cool!" Mo said.  
"You mean you didn't even see that?" Tauski asked while rining out his  
shirt.  
"What? Why is every all wet?" We asked. They fainted (anime way). "We should get going. Why you guys on the floor?" Bon asked. So they got dryd off and packed. Chichiri was left behind, to look over Konon. After six hours of horse back and flying they came to a village. When Mo got off  
her horse she pumped in a lady, but not on purpose.  
"I'm sorry miss I wasn't looking where I steped. Are you alright?" Mo  
asked.  
"Yes I'm fine." the layde replied. Dani was still haert broken about leaving Chichiri. The lady had asked to be carried to her house because she  
was so tired.  
Back in the real world, Keskei is very tired and out of breath from reading, but he keeps on reading, it's good for him. Back in the book, with the enime Tomahame is being treaded friendly."Tomahome I got these clothers  
for you, I thought you would look good in black." Christina sid.  
"Thanks, but the clothes I brought are fine." Tamahome said. "Well are you hungary? I can breing you anything you whant, even sakei. If  
you whant."Christina told him.  
"Why are you wasting your breath on him, Christina?" Tara asked. "Geesh don't do that! you scared me!" Christina yelled. They got into a cat fight, and Tamahome got hit in the head a few times. He had to split them up. They're not the best preastices in the world. Back with Bonnie, Dani, and Mo They bumped into a laydy, and they carried her the a pactont. When  
they got there, the man told them what had happened to make her die.The  
lady had bent down and breathed on her and she came back to life!! "We have a disese going around, and many people preper to die quickly. Then to sufer so badly. It's called the 'Shaconkey Disese'. By the way my name is Miss. Sholcka." Informed Miss. Sholcka. Then all of a sudden, the girls collaseped on the floor. They had gotten the Shikonkey disease! Tauski took Mo, Hotohori carried Dani, and Narico carried Bon. They took them to Miss. Sholka's house. The guys set the girls on the beds, so the girls would try  
to survive the plage. Back in Conon, Chichiri herd about the plage, and was worried about her a lot. He new that he could not leave, the Kuto army might attack. Tomahome also herd about what happened too. He couldn't stand it, tomahome tried to  
escape so he go to bonnie.  
"Tomahome where are you going?" Christina asked. "Huh? Oh it's you I was just heading to the kitchen. I herd the special was  
spagetti, it's my favorite." Tomahome replied. "Oh I thought you were trying to escape. I'll go with you." Christina said.  
Back with Dani mo and Bonnie, they are not in good condition. they had  
found a mirror in the scroll, it can tell them if a worrior is near. A symbol had apeard and it was the healing symbol. the guys had disided to  
look for "him". They found a small house by the edge of the woods. They looked thew the windows to see if anyone lived in there. They saw a man in there, he looked old and shaby. Tauski burst into the house very rudley.  
"Are you Myogaone, The great healer?" Tauski asked loudly. "Yes, but I have no buisnes with you. So go away." the man said. They did  
not leave as he asked. "Please , do not let the girls die! Come with us and save the presticeses,  
they are at Ms. Shoka's house." pleaded Hotohori. "it can't be Miss. Sholka is dead! I was her docter at one time, and i was sent away she got sick and I didn't get back in time." the old man said. Tjey ran out of the house to find the village people armed to kill them.  
"We won't make it in time at this rate!!" Hotohori yelled.  
"Just go! We'll holed them off!" Narico said. "Ok, hurry!" Hothori said. Then he whent to the girls, but then it looked  
so normal, until he saw Miss. sholka doimg something on the ground. He  
whent to the girls to see if they were ok, they were fast asleep. Miss. Sholka got up, and she looked really ugly. The others Finally showed up and  
with that old guy.  
"Narico who is this guy??" Hotohori asked.  
"He just apeared out of no where, He's strong too." Narico replied. "Sholka are you the one who's been making every one sick?" the man asked  
"Whats going on here?? Who ar you?" Dani asked.  
"But Out of this little one, and I won't hurt you." Miss. Sholka said. "Hey who are you to call me little one?!? even tho i am the smallest one  
here, ok I'll shut up now." Dani said.  
"Hey red?"  
"What?"  
"Look out there!"  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
"What are they?"  
"They're zombies that she controls." The man replied.  
"Then we should kill her before any more comes around!" Narico said.  
"No you will not kill her!" The girls yelled. Miss sholka turned into her normal self but then som ugly thing came out of her back. Myogaone unwraped his and and he killed the thing, but couldn't save her. He picked her up and said a small prape to himself. He saw that  
Bonnie was hurt so he whent to her and healed her, she saw the mark of  
suzaku on his hand.  
"I am a Suzaku worrior, and my name is Meskaukei" He said. "The sihth worrior, just one more and then Tomahome will come back home, I hope he's alright." Bonnie said to the group. The girls got into they're close and they headed off to find the last worrior. Dani and Bonnie were a little depresed cause they didn't have anyone to cuddle with. Then Tauski and mo fell off they're horse, but they were ok.They got back on, but the  
wrong way. They finally go on the rite way, and then started off again. After a few hours of riding it got dark. So they looked for some shelter,  
and found a small cabin. They stayed there for the night, it even had a  
stall to put the horses in. The next day they got up and packed ready to go. Dani rode with Hotohori  
today. A few hours later they stoped at a village that looked odly  
familair. It was Tamahomes village! "Hey Meskaukie come with us." Dani, Mo, and Bon said together while towing him away. They whent to go see Tamahomes father, which he is still sick.  
When they got there he was lead to his pationt. Meskaukie healed him as fast as he could. The man opened his eyes and, "Thank you for healing me." "You're welcome, but now u need to rest and eat something. Young man go get  
ur fatyher a fresh fish." Mescaukie said. "Yes sir" He said and ran out to get the fish. A few minutes later he was  
back with a fish, and started to cook it for his father. Back at Kuto, Tamahome eased droped on a reaport and herd that the girls  
are alright. Realived he whent back to his place. "Why are those girls here in the first place?" Tomahome thinks allowed. One  
of the girls catches up ot him, it was Tara. She had over herd him, and  
told him the whole story. When she finished he was deep in thought.  
Leave him to think, back in Conon. Chichiri has also herd the good new  
about the girls. He is not as worried anymore bout Danielle. Back with the rest of the gang, they are taking a bake since they've been  
roiding for about 5 hours now. "Here, have some water." Hotohori adviesed, giving dani some wter from his  
flask. "Thank you very much." Dani said, she drank some and gave it back to him, and then returned to talking. All of a sudden Narico got nocked out by a big club. The others have no idea what's going on. So Dani makes fog that the enamy can only see, so the others could ascape. After a hour of riding  
they found a spot to rest fo a few minutes. Narico is still nocked out. Bonnie and Dani was doing something in the corner. They were putting stuff in there hair, Dani put black, and red in her hair. Bonnie put them in for her. Every one was speach less. Then Bonnie took out two more bottles out.  
"Yo Mo whant me to put some colors in your hair, too?" Bonnie asked.  
"Sure, is that stuff perminent?" Mo asked.  
"No, it says in for i month." Bon replied.  
"Ok" "Get over here so i can put them in." Bon called. After 20 minutes or so she was done. she had purple and green in hers. Just then Narico woke up.  
Mo and Dani thought each others hair looked cool. The bushes started to move, it was getting louder......and ouder. The girls got scared. The noise stoped........IT jumped out and it was a bunny. The  
guys couldn't stop laughing at the girls. The bunnie whnet boing boing around the camp, it aventually left the camp. The guys got hit on the head  
a lot.  
it's bed time, so they whent into they're tents and whent to bed. When every one was asleep, Dani was kidnaped, and was taken to they're hide-out. She doesn't now yet, she's still sleeping. When she woke up, she found that she wasn't in her out bed at camp. Her sword was put aside so she couldn't reach it, because she's also tied up. Dani herd some one coming, it stoped and the door opened. A man walked in, he wasn't handsome. He gave her water  
and some food to eat.  
"Where am I?" Dani asked. "You are at a hide out, I'm sapose to look after you while the others are  
out. What is your name?" The man asked. "It;s Danielle Frederic, I'm one of the presticess of Suzaku. You are..?"  
Dani asked.  
"I'm Chitico, one of the Suzaku worriors." Chitico replid. "May I see your mark? um...could you untie me, please?" Dani asked. He did  
as he asked.  
"Why was I waken away?" She asked "I don't know, I geuss they got bored and saw your camp. I'm sorry for this  
though." Chitico replied. "Well then, i geuss we''ll gust have to find out way back to camp. Do you know the way out??" Dani asked. Chitico is short, about 14 years old and  
adorable. "Yes i do know the way out I have no clue what city this is. All I know is  
there's way to many bad people here." Chitico replied "That's ok, i have some magic tricks up my sleeve. Now lead the way out." Dani said. Chitico lead the way out, and when they were out the suroundings looked normal. Dani, started to loat up, Chitico's a little frightened. She  
pulled on him to go up with her. They started off, when some of the  
villagers saw them and started to throw stuff at them, like arrows and  
staffs. "Ok this is getting tiring. Stay there and don't move. ok? (he nodded, she set him on the top of a building) right, please don't let me down. *closing  
eyes.........open eyes* come to me fire.......And burn everything in my may!!!!!" Dani said. A burst a flame came from her and mist the people by inches. The vilagers stoped shooting. Dani picked up Chitico and started  
off again.  
After two hours of looking they foung the group.  
"HEY every one! i found the last worrior!" Dani yelled in glea. "Your back, we were so worried about you! That's great that you found the last of them. (now Tomahome can come back.)" Bonnie said. Every one took  
the rest of the day off from ridding. Back in Konnon Chichiri is bored and whant's to see Dani again. So he uses his magic to transports hiself to Dani. Dani is surprised to see him, but  
hugs him all the same.  
"SO where do we go from here?" Tauski asked sarcasticly. "We walk twards those ships." Chitico replied. So they headed twords the  
ships.  
"Why do we have to go on a boat?" Tauski asked panicking.  
"I think it's the only way Kuto hasn't come yet. Why, are you afriad of  
water?" Dani asked. "Oh....um....I can't swim worth crap that's all." Tauski replied. They had  
to foce him to get on the boat.  
"Tauski nothing is going to happen to you, I promise." Mo said to him.  
"Alright, but if something does I blame you." Tauski said.  
"Now that that's settled lets get on that boat!" Dani said. Back with Tamahome, he is snooping around in the kitchen. He saw food that was put out for him but earlier that day he saw the cook put something in it, so refused to eat the food. The cook took the food back to and gave him a fresh plate. This time he didn't sence any poisening in it so he ate it.  
Back with the gang, the girls but Bonnie is cuddled up with theyr guy. "May i write a letter to Tamahome, saying that we found all of the Suzaku  
worriors?" Bonnie asked  
"Of course you can" Chichirri replied.  
"Hey Chichirri were you worried about us?" Dani asked.  
"Yes I was, but I was mainly worried about you Dani. Oh that reminds  
me.....I got you something, here." Chichirri replied.  
"Oh thank you! it's a beutiful cape. Hlep me put it on?" Dani asked. He helped her put it on her. It was made of silk, and had a flowery design on  
it.  
"Ehm." The others said staring at them. (there in the boat.) "Oops sorry guys." Dani said. They both sat back down. "So how did you get  
that scar on your face?" "Long story short, I was in a fight with my best friend, he lost but i got  
this from him though. That's how." Chichirri replied looking down.  
"Oh I'm sorry for asking." Dani said, (but he looks so cute!)  
"Don't worry about it. It's all in the past now." Chichirri said.  
"OK i won't." Dani said. Back in the real world, Keskei found a peace of Dani's hair in the book.  
"Why is her hair stuk in the book?" he asked himself.  
"Huh, Keskei is that your voice?" Dani asked. "Yeah it is. I found some of your hair stuck in the book. If i'm talking to  
you then it must be your hair little sis." Keskei replied  
"Sure ok. What time is it there?" Dani asked  
"5 in the moring." He relpied  
"What day?"  
"8/27/02"  
"WHAT?!? I thought it would be a lot longer then that." Dani said.  
"Who it she talking to?" Tauski asked?  
"No idea" Narico replied.  
"Yo who are you talking to?" Chichirri asked. "Huh? Oh uh my big brother Keskei. He's in the other world."Dani replied  
"Never mind." Chichirri said.  
"You still with me?" Keskei asked.  
"Yeah I'm still here, it there somthing you whant?" Dani asked.  
"Are you ok?"  
"Yeah i'm ok"  
"ok, well you should only use this hair when it an emergancy, ok?"  
"Ok, I love, bye." Dani replied. "I love you too. Bye bye." Keskie said. When Dani looked around everyone  
was staring at her.  
"What?!?" Dani asked.  
"What was that?" They all asked.  
"Oh well....um.....that was Keskei my big brother. He's the one who's reading the book, and he found a few strands of my hair. We were talking." Dani replied. After that little misunderstanding the girls lisned to there  
cd players for a while.  
"Hmhmhmhmhmhm......Chilidown childown........" Mo sang.  
"What is that?" Tauski asked.  
"It's a song, want to lisen with me?" Mo asked.  
"How?"  
"here put these on."  
"ok now what?"  
"This is a cd player, you listen to music with it. This song is called  
Dance Magic."  
"jump maigc jump....."  
"Ok that's enough"  
"awww but it was just getting good."  
"That's why!"  
"Meany"  
Am not"  
"Are too"  
"Not"  
"TOO"  
"NNNOOOTTT!!!"  
"OK you win"  
"Tauski useing a cd player....that's the first." Dani said. Every one  
laughed at that.  
"Dani can you here me?" Keskei asked.  
"Yes bro i can." Dani replied  
"That was dumb." Keskie said.  
"Oh SHUD DAP!!!!!" Dani yelled at him.  
"Ok." he said rebing his head."Bye" "bye bye, meany" Dani said. (Finally a little peace in my head.) "Yo mo."  
"What?" Mo asked.  
"Never give a cd player to Tauski again." Dani replied.  
"Fine...." Mo said.  
"Hey BonBon, are you done with your letter yet?" Dani asked.  
"Not yet but i'm almost done." Bonnie replied.  
"Why do we have to go on a boat?" Tauski asked panicking.  
"I think it's the only way Kuto hasn't come yet. Why, are you afriad of  
water?" Dani asked.  
"Oh....um....I can't swim worth crap that's all." Tauski replied.  
"All done with my letter. Chichirri can you transporrt is to him??" Bon  
asked.  
"Sure i can.*poof*" Chichirri replied.  
"Wow, it gone." Bonnie said. "Thank you."  
"Your welcome." Chichirri said.  
"I'm Hungary, when do we eat?" Dani asked.  
"In a few, ok?" Chichirri replied/asked.  
"Ok, I'll just eat some snacks." Dani said. "whant some mo, Bon?" "Sure." they replied. They ate some and then saved some for later. It was  
quiet for a hour when a storm was starting.  
  
That's it for now, bye bye!! 


End file.
